Ignorancia en el amor
by Chiguilihuili
Summary: Después de viajar a la Región Kalos, Ash se prepara para iniciar dar un nuevo capítulo a su vida. Sin embargo habrá enfrentamientos que le espera, como un regreso de un viejo rival y la batalla final de un enemigo poderoso. Quizás puede hacerlo todo solo, pero acompañado es mucho mejor.


**Chiguilihuili:**

 **Antes de continuar querido lector, se le dirá algunos objetivos o puntos lo que vendría en este Fanfic.**

 **A) Primero que nada, no seguirá como viene el anime. Es decir es totalmente diferente el lugar y espacio, y quizás las actitudes de algunos.**

 **B) Ya se eligió una pareja, así por favor no sean Haters.**

 **C) Este trabajo lo colaboro con** _ **Brandt (Es de Fdzeta. También pueden ver este Fic en su cuenta, pueden comentar y si quieren darle me encorazóna, bien, gracias lectores)**_ **. Así que yo no me llevo tanto el crédito.**

 **D) Pueden hacer una crítica constructiva. Pero ojo. Si dicen "Le falta esto, Le falta lo otro" ya lo sabemos claramente, no todos somos perfectos, quizás nos falten uno que otro signo, coma, punto o acento en alguna parte del Fic.**

 **E) Este es proyecto es basado para entretener al espectador (Lector/a) Los personajes y Pokémon no fueron creado por nosotros, los derechos de Autor son de: Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.**

 **Quizás haya otros puntos, pero la verdad sería muy aburrido para ustedes leer esa parte…**

.

.

.

 _Comenzamos._

.

.

.

— Dialogo. — Humano.

— "Dialogo."— Mente o pensamiento, o puede ser una suposición o sarcasmo.

— (Dialogo.) — Pokémon o puedo ser una interacción.

— %Dialogo. %— Cita o frase creada por una persona famosa.

* Este pequeño significa un resumen o un dato.

/Flashback/ Se hace un recuerdo de antes.

_Dialogo. _ Un adelanto del Espacio y/o Tiempo.

— **Dialogo.** — Una palabra, frases que revela un futuro en la historia o Movimientos Pokémon.

— _Dialogo._ — Aparecerán cuando tengan un sueño despierto o dormido.

* * *

Opening de la Temporada… Créditos: Play Hard, David Guetta ft Ne-Yo, Akon.

 **A)** — **Come on, baby, and drop this,**

— **Scrub that floor and just mop it,**

— **Show these gangsters how you cock block it,**

— **Don't care what you got in your pocket,**

— **I get the way that you rockin',**

— **Flip that thang thang don't stop it,**

 **When I just bang bang and pop it,**

— **While the club crowded just watch you (work it out).**

 **B)** — **Got a gang of cash, and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out),**

— **And it's going fast, 'cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out),**

— **And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out),**

— **It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out),**

 **C)** — **Hey, said us hustler's work is never through,**

— **We makin' it, 'cause we make it move,**

— **The only thing we know how to do,**

— **Said it's the only thing we know how to do.**

 **[2x:]**

 **D)** — **Work hard, play hard,**

— **Work hard, play hard,**

— **We work hard, play hard,**

— **Keep partyin' like it's your job.**

 **E)** — **Some pressure that we can push,**

— **Ladies can't get enough,**

— **Got my fitness, I'm looking buff,**

— **And all my people with me, I trust,**

— **Holdin' down for my suit k,**

— **If they askin' you, I'm not guilty,**

— **All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out).**

 **F)** — **Got a gang of cash, and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out),**

— **And it's going fast, 'cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out),**

— **And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out),**

— **It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out),**

 **G)** — **Hey, said us hustler's work is never through,**

— **We makin' it, 'cause we make it move,**

— **The only thing we know how to do,**

— **Said it's the only thing we know how to do.**

 **[2x:]**

 **H)** — **Work hard, play hard,**

— **Work hard, play hard,**

— **We work hard, play hard,**

— **Keep partyin' like it's your job.**

 **I)** — **Hey, said us hustler's work is never through,**

— **We makin' it, 'cause we make it move,**

— **The only thing we know how to do,**

— **Said it's the only thing we know how to do.**

 **[2x:]**

 **J)** — **Work hard, play hard,**

— **Work hard, play hard,**

— **We work hard, play hard,**

— **Keep partyin' like it's your job.**

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo de hoy: **Prologo**.

— ¡Qué emoción! Ya quiero llegar a la escuela. — Decía Ash con gran entusiasmo hacia Pikachu que se encontraba en su hombro.

— Pika pi. — Respondía el ratón eléctrico con igual entusiasmo.

.

.

.

_Hace 2 días. Nos encontramos en Pueblo Paleta, lugar pacífico y Paz sobretodo, donde habitan en armonía los Humanos y Pokémon, lugar donde está unos de los famosos profesores… es nada más y nada menos que el Profesor. Samuel Oak. Experto. Pero eso no era lo más importante, ahora nos centramos en un lugar específico, Una casa común, de 2 pisos, un jardín hermoso, donde habita un chico muy especial, ese chico derroto a los líderes de la batalla de la frontera. Gano la Liga de Islas Naranja. Y casi campeón de una liga, pero no es una liga como todos conocemos, es algo especial porque hay un poder inimaginable, un poder que sobrepasa la evolución de un Pokémon, la "Mega-Evolución", por lo cual se necesita 3 cosas, Una Piedra-llave, una Mega-Piedra y el corazón entre el Humano y Pokémon se vuelva uno. Sí, estamos hablando de Ash Kétchum de Pueblo Paleta junto con su compañero de Batallas el gran Pikachu._

— ¡Que aburrido! — Se escucha una queja dentro la casa ya mencionada, vemos adentro que hay un gran espacio, cocina, baño, sala y comedor, es una casa donde se puede acoger muy bien. La queja provenía del chico, el cual estaba en la sala viendo la televisión. Pikachu por lo mientras esta en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

— ¡Ash!... — No era la única voz, esa voz le pertenecía a una mujer.

— ¡Mande! ¡¿Madre?! — Exacto, una mujer algo mayor pero mantiene bien su perfil, cuidadora, protectora, cocinera, talentosa y ganadora de un desfile de belleza. Si, esta poderosa mujer es la Madre del Protagonista.

— ¡Nos vamos de viaje! — Exclamaba la Madre de Ash Kétchum. Ella sostenía 2 boletos de viaje pagados a una Región.

— ¡¿Qué, cómo, dónde, cuándo, por qué?! — Eran las preguntas que Ash gritaba.

— Nos vamos de viaje, Mr. Mime gano en una rifa, A la región de Alola, hoy lo gano y quizás te ves muy aburrido… no me lo hagas repetir por favor. — Le responde todas las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza de piel morena. En su frente se veía algunas venas y una sonrisa en su boca.

— Jejeje. —

.

— ¡AaaaaUuuuuHhhhh! —

.

— De acuerdo, entiendo. Muy bien Madre, ¡Vámonos de viaje! — Gritaba de emoción Ash, aunque en su cabeza se veía un chichón grande.

— ¡Sí! — Salta de emoción la mujer castaña.

_ Horas después. Los 2 fueron a recoger sus cosas._

— Bien ya llevas ¿Traje de Baño? —

— Sí. —

— ¿Bloqueador de sol? —

—Sí. —

— ¿Los ya sabes qué? —

— ¡Sí, Mamá! —Grita sonrojado nuestro héroe de batallas.

— Jajaja. — Ríe la madre. — Bien ya hable con el Samuel, dice que vayamos a verlo. —

.

_Laboratorio del Profesor Oak._

— ¡Viejo ya llegamos! — Grita Ash en todo el cuarto. Por otro lado, Delia Kétchum se sorprendió mucho a tal punto de abandonar a su hijo y dejarlo para que se responsabilice de sus actos.

— ¡Jajaja! ¡Repítelo vamos, te reto a repetirlo! — Un aura morada se apodero de un cuerpo pasando del pasillo, y atrás se veía otra persona más, el ayudante del Profesor Oak: Tracey. El cual se reía nerviosamente.

— ¡Profesor ya llegamos! —

.

— ¡AaaaaUuuuuHhhhh! —

.

— Vaya, vaya. Este muchacho siempre se distrae por cualquier cosa…— Dice con un tono de decepción.

— Ni que lo digas, Samuel. — Con el mismo tono del Profesor.

— Un Pikachu… Dos Pikachu… Tres Pikachu…—

— Bien profesor. ¿Para que venimos? — Pregunta la mujer.

— ¿Ehhh? ¡Así! Los llamo por esto…— Dice Oak caminando hacia su escritorio. De pronto, con sus manos agarra una capsula grande. Esta capsula tenia.

— ¡Un huevo! — Grita Ash al ver un huevo color café. — ¿Qué Pokémon será profesor? — Se emociona, se veía en sus ojos estrellas amarillas al imaginar un poderoso Pokémon.

— La verdad, yo también quiero saberlo jajaja. — Se ríe, mientras esta rascándose la cabeza.

— Bueno… entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Vuelve a pregunta la castaña. En su frente se miraba gotas de sudor resbalando.

— Cómo ustedes van de viaje a vacaciones a la Región Alola ¿Por qué no hacerle un favor a su gran querido y exitoso profesor de llevar el huevo? — En su mano marcaba el pulgar arriba y sacando la lengua.

— ¿Cómo es que usted…? — Con ojos blancos preguntan Delia y Ash.

— Se muchas cosas. — Toná su voz a una siniestra. Por lo cual provoco, que Ash y Delia les erizaba los cabellos, le ponía su piel de gallina. A ellos les rondaban el miedo puro.

.

/Flashback del Profesor/

— ¡Manipule el juego! — Grita Oak al gerente de la rifa.

— D-De A-acuerdo. — Responde el gerente con las manos arriba, rodeado de 10 Pokémon de diferente Tipo elemental. Sin embargo, Samuel reía con sus brazos cruzados.

/Fin del Flashback de Profesor/

.

— ¡Bip-Bip! — El sonido del claxon de un auto, especialmente taxi.

— Vaya, vaya… al parecer ya se tienen que ir…— Menciona el joven Tracey, el cual llevaba unas maletas al carro.

— Entonces ¿Si lo pueden llevar? —

— Claro profesor… nos vemos en unos días…— Contesta Delia caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Yo me llevo el huevo! — Dice Ash quitándole de las manos la capsula que tenía el ruco. — Pikachu ¿Nos vamos? — En eso salta el compañero de Ash al hombro derecho. — Lo tomare como un sí. —

.

— **Hey, said us hustle's work is never through,**

 **We making it, cause we make it move,**

 **The only thing we know how to do**

 **Said it's the only thing we know how to do.**

 **.**

 **[2x:]**

 **Work hard, play hard,**

 **Work hard, play hard,**

 **We work hard, play hard,**

 **Keep partying like it's your job...** —

.

_Hace un día. Ash, Pikachu, Delia y por supuesto no podemos olvidar al huevo de color café. Ellos ahora se encuentran bajando del avión, Región Alola, ¿Quién lo diría?, Islas tropicales, quizás nuevos Pokémon, personas comprando en las tiendas y comen en restaurantes con comidas típicas, los Pokémon conviviendo comida, Uno que otros chicos peleando en una batalla Pokémon… Mewtwo tomando agua de coco…_

— ¡¿Mewtwo?! — Grita el chico al ver el gran Pokémon sintético y casi legendario.

— (¡Ups me descubrieron!) — Sin rodeos desaparece con su tele-transportación. Pero regresa de nuevo, en eso agarra el coco que se le había olvidado. — (Se me olvido mi coco… adiós). — Sin más desaparece.

— Que raro…—

.

— Ha porque ahorita, ¡Mamá! … tenemos mucho tiempo para llevar ese huevo…— Habla Ash con un tono cansado y aburrido.

— No… no… no y no… si quiero descansar necesito quitarme todo el deber…— Dice Delia agarrando la mano de Ash.

_ La plaza. 12:00pm. Ash se encontraba agarrado de la mano de su madre, el lloraba porque hace rato miro a una persona y un Sharpedo jugando en el mar. Todas las personas se reían por la actitud de Ash, el cual da un resultado de vergüenza a Delia.

Momentos más tardes, ya se hallaban, en una escuela grande, salones grandes, un patio grande, un tobogán grande. _

— ¿Está es la dirección correcta, Mamá? — Una gran incógnita se le rondaba a los dos.

— Eso parece… bueno… qué más da… entremos y dejemos el huevo de una vez. —

— ¿Ehhh? Espera me, Mamá…— Cada vez Ash se emocionaba al ver una escuela Pokémon. Esto le recordaba el campamento Pokémon, niños jugando con los pequeños Pokémon, mientras que los grandes pelean en combates. Ingresan a las escaleras, preguntan dónde se encuentra el cuarto, caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, a decir verdad era bastante grande. Hasta que ya lo encontraron. — Supongo que es aquí…

— Si… bien pasemos ya…— Toca la puerta. En eso se escucha pasos caminando hacia la puerta.

— Ya voy…— Se escucha una voz familiar. — Kukui ¿Pasa algo? — Ya un paso más y gira se el picaporte. Ash, Delia y Pikachu tragaban saliva por el nerviosismo. — ¿Ehhh? — Se ve una persona idéntica al Profesor Samuel Oak, pero en versión negra y diferente forma de cabello. — ¡Alola!

.

.

.

— ¡Usted es el primo de profesor Oak! — Grita Ash sorprendido y no era de esperarse, la madre también estaba sorprendida.

— Si… mi nombre es Gabriel Oak. — Después decir eso hace un gesto de Pokémon.

— "Raro." — La única palabra que les llego a la mente.

— Mmm... Porque no le llamamos a Samuel. — Sugiere el primo. En eso toca el teclado y marca a Kanto.

_Kanto._

— ¡Tracey llaman! —

— Si, ya voy…— Contesta el ayudante y responde la llamada. — Profesor alguien le llama de la Region Alola.

— Ohhh… debería ser Gabriel…— Camina el viejo hacia la pantalla. — Hola raro. —

_Alola. —

— Alola Poeta. — Ambos sonríe al verse de nuevo, aunque no sea en persona, si en computadoras. — Supe que me mandaste un huevo.

— Si, así es. Quiero que por favor lo cuides y si es así también puedes investigarlo por mí. — Da algunos datos a su primo moreno.

— Claro. No hay ningún problema. Solo una pequeña cosa…— Le mira con desafío. Eso daba entender que el güero presentía el inicio de una nueva aventura para el Kétchum menor. — A cambio, quiero que el chico se suscriba a mi escuela.

— ¡Que! ¡¿Porque?! — Menciona muy alterado.

— Hecho. —

— ¡¿QqqqqUuuuuEeeee?! — Gritan tanto madre e hijo.

— Ups lo siento, la batería de mi computadora se agota. Además estoy pasando por un túnel subterráneo. Ggggg-Ggggg se corta… —

— Mentira… su computadora está al 90% de batería, ¡y también está en su laboratorio! — Señala Ash al profesor.

— Ggggg-Ggggg no puedo… Ggggg-Ggggg tunel… Ggggg-Ggggg mal-criado… Ggggg-Ggggg Bye. Ggggg-Ggggg…— La pantalla se volvió negra.

— Me llamo Gabriel Oak. Primo del Famoso Profesor e investigador Pokémon, Samuel Oak. Soy el director de esta escuela y ¡el día de mañana asistirás a esta escuela! — Se presenta de nuevo el moreno y dándole la mano a Ash.

— ¡NnnnnOoooo! — Gran fuerte dolor y sufrimiento le tenían a Ash. Pikachu el cual estaba a lado le consentía con sus patitas. Aunque Delia no le afecto mucho. Sino es una oportunidad que Ash estudie y colabore sobre todo " _ **conozca**_ ". Delia camina poco a poco donde estaba Ash.

— ¿Señora? — Dice el Director.

— Mire y aprenda…— Llegando a lado de Ash. — Ash…—

— ¿M-Mande? — Con gotas en sus ojos.

— Hay nuevos Pokémon. —

— ¡SssssIiiii! — Se emociona Ash, en eso salta muy alto con su puño al frente. — ¡Me quedo!

.

.

.

_Día actual. Ash y Pikachu llegaban a la zona costera de la ciudad, una playa._

— ¡Eh!, ¡Mira, Pikachu! ¡Un Lapras! — Ash paro de caminar para apuntar con emoción un Lapras el cual se encontraba en el mar.

De pronto, un grito de auxilio se oyó en un monte que fronteriza con la costa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Una niña? — Ash dirigió su mirada hacia la cima de tal monte, notando que una chica de cabello azul estaba a punto de caer, colgando de la punta rocosa de aquel monte se mantenía con vida gracias al agarre de sus manos, pero se debilitaba.

Ash a gran velocidad, bajo a Pikachu de su hombro y se acercó a ella corriendo, ofreciéndole su mano para subir.

— ¡Toma mi mano! — Exclama Ash hacia la chica, mientras le extendía su mano.

La chica con pocas energías logra sujetarse de Ash con sus dos manos.

— ¡Agh! —

Ash la toma con fuerza y la sube, pero se desequilibra y caen los dos al piso, quedando la chica justo encima de Ash, con sus rostros a corta distancia.

— T-tus manos. — Ash sorprendido notó que las manos de la chica desprendían sangre debido a las rocas.

— Ayúdame... por favor. — Dijo la chica con voz entrecortada y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

_Ash la carga en brazos hacia la costa._

— Tengo que limpiar la herida, ¿Ok? — dijo Ash acostando la chica en la arena para luego coger un poco agua y limpiar sus heridas.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Pa-para!, d-duele mu-mucho. — Gime la chica debido al dolor.

— Ya… ahora... — Ash toma su gorro y empleando fuerza lo rompe en dos partes, haciendo un nudo en cada mano de la chica. — Ya con esto, sólo hay que atenderte con alguna medicina. — Dijo Ash con una sonrisa, mientras la chica se colocaba en pie.

— G-gracias, si no fuera por tu ayuda hubiera muerto. — Dijo la chica sonriendo con cierta dificultad, tratando de fingir el dolor.

— ¡De nada!, después de todo ya había hecho algo parecido, pero con una herida más pequeña jeje. — Comenta Ash recordando a Serena. — ¿Ehhh?... ¡Casi se me olvidaba!, ¡Yo soy Ash Ketchum! — Ash extiende la mano para estrecharla.

— ¿Ehhh? ... mi nombre es Lana. — Responde sonrojada ante la presentación de Ash.

— Ups, tus manos... lo siento, ¡Se me olvido! — Lana se cae al piso a estilo anime.

De pronto una voz se oye a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Chicos están bien!? —

.

.

.

_Kanto. Lugar desconocido. 6:00Am._

— Quizás… hayan obtenido mejores resultados que los anteriores. Pero necesitamos más poder. —

— Si jefe…—

— Bien ahora quiero que vayan a un Región nueva, llamada Alola. Aparte de la Mega-Evolución hay un nuevo poder. —

— Si jefe…—

— ¡Jessie, James y Meowth vayan a conseguirme ese poder! —

— Si jefe, ¡Sr. Giovanni! — Base del Team Rocket, se ven a los 3 mencionados caminando hacia las salidas, ellos ahora tienen el traje para misiones especiales, Uniforme negro y una gran "R" rojo en su centro.

— "Nuestro primer obstáculo es el chico entrometido. Si es necesario Matarlo que así sea." — Pensamiento del Líder del Equipo Rocket viendo en su pantalla como Ash salvaba a una chica de cabello azul. — "Un año para actuar… tan solo un año. El mundo que no obtuvo Lysson será mío." —

* * *

Ending de la Temporada… Créditos: Quedarme Aquí, Carlos Rivera.

 **A) — Sabes no resisto, mi paciencia acabará,**

— **Tengo que estar contigo,**

— **Tienes que dejarme entrar,**

— **Sólo debo soñar, sólo puedo pensar,**

— **En tus labios que son algo divino,**

— **Ya no puedo callar estas ganas de amar,**

— **Tu corazón tiene que ser mío,**

— **No lo pienses más.**

 **B) — Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos,**

— **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo,**

— **Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo,**

— **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí.**

 **C) — Sabes mi destino pronto te reclamará,**

— **Si tú no estás conmigo, ahora todo me da igual,**

— **Sólo debo soñar, sólo puedo pensar,**

— **En tus labios que son algo divino,**

— **Ya no puedo callar estas ganas de amar,**

— **Tu corazón tiene que ser mío,**

— **No lo pienses más.**

 **D) — Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos,**

— **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo,**

— **Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo,**

— **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí.**

 **F) — Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos,**

— **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo,**

— **Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo,**

— **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que.**

 **G) — Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos,**

— **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo,**

— **Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo,**

— **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí,**

— **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí.**

* * *

Notas del Autor:

¡HhhhhEeeeeYyyyy! Ahora estoy en trabajo colaborativo, espero que les guste este proyecto, ya que lo hare por ustedes y por supuesto no estoy solo, jajaja, daré todo lo que he aprendido en mi tiempo de ausencia, no se preocupen la historia **"Mi niña, Ash x Cynthia"** si quedo algo congelada… (Por 6 meses… mierda :"v).

Otra cosa más, ya se re-edito los capítulos de **AK, YNM, SEMP y Esto No Es Facil…** eso significa que continuara el proyecto.

Una cosa más, Cada 50 favoritos y 50 seguidores se creara una película, Oneshot, como ustedes quieran llamarle, el cual tiene una meta cada uno es de +15,000 palabras, (No se cuenta el Opening, Ending, ni por supuesto notas de autor.).

Y tengo una sorpresa, ¡+44 y +44 de **Esto No Es Facil!** nos acercamos a esa meta que dije, jajaja, a este paso podremos hacer la película. Los cuales pueden ser estas :"v

 **24 Horas para encontrar a Ash** …

 **(2 y 3) Guerra Mundial Pokémon (Película)…**

 **Jackass, #UnosPendejos…**

 **Esto No Es Fácil, Diance una princesa celestial…**

 **Esto No Es Fácil, Hoppa el Legendario Pokémon de los Anillos…**

Bueno nos vemos hasta el nuevo capítulo de este gran colaboración.

¡Bye!

Regresa **"Mi niña** , **Ash x Cynthia"**


End file.
